All and Everything (Hinny)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Essa fanfic reúne a tradução das minhas fanfics escritas em inglês para prompts recebidos no meu tumblr. Capítulos independentes, gêneros e cronologia variados. No geral, temas fluffys.


**Prompt:** A Quidditch Match (Uma Partida de Quadribol)  
**Categoria: **Pós Relíquias da Morte, 3ª pessoa, fluffy.  
**Advertências: **Contém spoilers de entrevistas da JK pós fim da saga.  
**Classificação: **PG.  
**Resumo: **Exatamente o que o título diz: uma simples partida de quadribol.

* * *

Era apenas um domingo qualquer: almoço na Toca, a família toda reunida, grandes notícias – com uma família tão grande toda semana alguém aparecia com algo pra contar. Aquela com as notícias naquele dia era Ginny, ela havia passado em todos os testes e começaria como uma das artilheiras no time reserva das Harpias de Hollyhead.

— No final ficou entre eu e essa outra garota, alguns anos mais velha que eu. Eles só me escolheram porque eu disse a eles que eu tinha jogado como apanhadora uma vez em Hogwarts sob muita pressão e ainda assim nós tínhamos conseguido ganhar com uma boa diferença. Eles realmente gostam de jogadores versáteis. — Ginny disse quando eles se moveram para a sala.

— Sorte sua que eu estava de detenção naquele fim de semana em Hogwarts. — Harry comentou com um sorriso, ele obviamente estava orgulhoso de sua namorada.

— Não seria perfeito se algo bom acontecesse comigo toda vez que você teve uma detenção? Quero dizer, eu teria uma vida perfeita! — Ginny brincou se sentando em seu colo. — Apesar que detenção realmente valeu a pena. — E lhe deu um leve selinho.

— Okay, chega disso. — George reclamou. — Que tal a gente jogar um pouco de quadribol para celebrar a pequena estrela em ascensão da família?

— Ginny deveria jogar de apanhadora, não é justo ter uma artilheira profissional jogando como artilheira. — Charlie disse sorrindo para a irmã.

— Ainda não sou uma profissional, mal entre no time reserva. — Ela respondeu. — Mas você está certo, eu sou boa demais pra que seja justo que eu esteja em qualquer time. — Ela brincou exageradamente. — Mas eu são tão boa como apanhadora quanto artilheira, nenhuma mudança aí.

— Alguém está meio metida, huh? Você é uma boa apanhadora, amor, mas não vamos exagerar. E não é como se fosse _tão_ difícil ser artilheira. — Harry disse.

— Desculpe? — Ela parecia realmente chocada. — Não tão difícil? Harry Potter, quantas vezes na sua vida você jogou como artilheiro?

— Bem, nenhuma, mas...

— Exato, nenhuma. Você não saberia a primeira coisa a se fazer.

— Tenho certeza que me sairia bem.

— Certo. — George os interrompeu passando o braço pelos ombros deles. — Que tal a gente levar isso lá pra fora e tentar?

— Perfeito. — Disse Ginny. — Nós podemos jogar em times diferentes e então eu posso te provar que ser uma artilheira é bem difícil e que eu jogo melhor que você.

— Okay! — George disse animado. — Então, Harry é artilheiro, Ginny é goleira – não é justo pra você ser apanhadora, irmãzinha, desculpe – e...

— E todo mundo joga em posições diferentes para que seja justo. — Harry disse.

— Tudo bem.

Os times foram facilmente divididos com todo mundo emu ma posição diferente da que estavam acostumados: Ron como apanhador, Harry como artilheiro e George como goleiro em um time, e Bill como apanhador, Charlie como artilheiro e Ginny como goleira em outro.

Todos eles pareciam muito confiantes, mas Ginny sabia que seria uma partida divertida. Jogar em uma posição diferente não era tão fácil quanto eles pareciam pensar. Especialmente em times de três pessoas.

O jogo começou e não foram precisos nem cinco minutos para que as coisas ficassem complicadas. Apesar de na teoria todos saberem o que eles deveriam fazer em cada posição, era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Ron estava procurando pelo pomo, mas ele ainda tinha olhos na goles o tempo todo e até mesmo se defendia quando a bola estava sendo passada. George parecia completamente perdido sem um bastão nas mãos. Bill havia realmente desistido de procurar a pequena bola, porque ele não parecia capaz de acha-la de qualquer maneira.

Charlie e Ginny, apesar de tudo, eram muito bons. Eles pareciam muito confortáveis fazendo o que nunca tinham feito antes, e parecia que eram muito experientes. Charlie havia feito mais gols do que George era capaz de contar e Ginny tinha defendido todos que Harry tinha conseguido jogar nela. O que não era muito, na verdade. Para alguém que conseguia achar e pegar uma coisa tão fugaz quanto um pomo, ele era realmente horrível em pegar e segurar uma goles.

Eles decidiram terminar a partida depois de uma hora, na qual o time de Ginny tinha 300 pontos e o de Harry tinha zero, e nem Ron nem Bill pareciam sequer próximos de encontrar o pomo. Àquela altura Harry já havia jogado a goles e ido em alta velocidade atrás do pomo que tinha relanceado a alguns metros.

— E eu pensando que você se sairia bem. — Ginny brincou com Harry depois que ela e Charlie comemoraram o excelente jogo deles.

— Oh, cale a boca. — Ele disse, mas estava sorrindo.

— Apenas diga.

— Diga o quê?

— Você sabe o quê. Vamos, só admita.

— Não.

— Harry.

— 'Tá. Você é uma jogadora de quadribol melhor do que eu. — Ele desistiu rolando os olhos.

Ela guinchou em alegria pelas palavras dele e o abraçou.

— Eu sei disso. — E então o beijou.

Ele sorriu no meio do beijo, apenas, e ela suspeitou que ele não podia se importar menos por ela ser melhor que ele.


End file.
